Sam's Adventure
by Foxes Are Us
Summary: After his fathers death it's down to Sam to go on his first adventure although it doesn't turn out like one as things from his mothers and fathers past come back to finish what they started with the help of his new friends and the help of his uncle Tails and God father Sonic . Will he put everything to rest or will it continue to haunt his mother who's is the only family he has.


SAM'S ADVENTURE CHAPTER ONE

"10 years has passed since the assassination attempt on G.U.N 's Head Commander" said the reporter on the radio that sat upon a table in the middle of the kitchen. "...and G.U.N after all this time are still looking for clue's as to who ordered the attack on them..." continued the reporter.

"Huh, they know who did it." growled a female voice just opposite the radio as she seemed to glare at it. In one of her hands was a towel while in the other was a wooden dish. "...G.U.N had this to say..." began the reporter but was cut off as she turned off the radio then turned around to put the dish away only to knock the radio off the table with her tail.

"Oh no , not again!" she panicked spinning around too late to catch it as it made a cracking sound as it hit the floor. She bent down and picked it up off the floor then tried to turn it on but no signal came through. "Oh , Ria now look what you have done , Tails is going to kill me." Ria sighed as she placed it on the side in front of her then she turned around then walked into the living room which was connected to the kitchen , only to stop to look at a row of photographs on a shelf to the left of her each held a memory that was dear to her.

As Ria looked at them she picked the last one up and smiled sadly almost longingly. " If you were here , you would have fixed it in a jiffy." Ria said quietly to herself brushing her fingers over the face which was captured in the photograph of a cyan fur coloured face of a fox with bright green eyes and yellow rimmed goggles on his head just above three long hairs with a short one just peeking in front of the strap looking as though he was starring straight back at her with a smile on his face.

Ria for some sort of strange reason seemed to be in a trance not even noticing her front door opening. " Mum, I'm back" said a young male fox who looked exactly like the one in the photograph minus the goggles and for the fact that he had light brown coloured eyes but his fur colour was the same only difference was that his three long hairs and his short one had brown tips.

"Mum?" he said puzzled looking at her "...Sam to Mum?" he said clicking his fingers in front of her face. Ria snapped out of her trance startled " oh , Sam I didn't realize you were back" she said surprised. " did you have a good day?" she asked.

" Well...you did send me to the market and I did get the stuff you asked me to get" Sam answered looking at his mother strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ria confused.

"Mum , you've been looking at dad again haven't you" Sam said trying not to sound concerned. " Oh , Sam I try not too , but its...just that." Ria replayed trying to hold back tears as it had been ten years since his death and she still hadn't grieved. Sam put the bag's he was carrying on the chair in front of him then walked around to stand next to his mother. He put one of his hands on her shoulder giving it a tight squeeze in reassurance. " I miss him too , I know its been hard these last few years , but I doubt if he was here right now he'd would want to see you like this." Sam said hoping to cheer his mother up.

Ria sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Sam as she put the photograph back down on its shelf. She then turned around and hugged Sam. "you sounded just like your father then." she said to him Sam just sighed.

After that little episode Sam's mother started picking up one bag at a time and searched through them. "did they take the ring?" Ria asked Sam. "Eh , yeah I suppose that means that shop's set for life" huffed Sam. " And what's that supposed to mean?" questioned Ria looking at him as if he had done something wrong. "Well it's properly hard enough to get a hold of one of those rings." answered Sam looking at Ria."Not if you know the right people" Ria smiled " what do you mean by that" Sam said confused.

Ria tilted her head to one side and twitched her ears "who else around here uses rings to get what he's after?" Ria asked Sam who went into deep thought. Sam started to think out loud " Well... it couldn't be Knuckles he's always protecting the master Emerald... Vector maybe... Nah he wouldn't have time to look for them..." Sam continued.

Ria sighed ' Did I really rise this boy? ' she thought to herself with a blank expression on her face. Sam kept going through the list of friends he knew till he stopped to see his mother glaring at him. "eh...what's wrong mum?" Sam asked nervously.

"How old are you...?" Ria questioned him "Come on mum , you know how old I am" Sam replied thinking this was a joke.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU...?!" Ria shouted making Sam jump "er...eighteen" gulped Sam. "Are you sure...?" she said not convinced by Sam's answer. Sam just nodded slowly without a word fearing that his mum may shout again if he spoke.

Ria just looked at him with disbelief and the room went silent Ria spoke first while piling the items from the bags on top of one another while Sam had his hands behind his back twitching with nervousness. "There's one person you haven't mentioned on your little list and I can't believe you forgot him considering you were quite close to him as a young pup" Ria whispered softly just loud enough for Sam to hear but he just stared at his Mum's back twitching his tail slightly in confusion.

Ria turned around and went into the kitchen leaving Sam to his thought's which were a jumbled confusing mess Ria came back into the living room ignoring the photograph's this time around and in her hands was the radio that she broke an hour ago. " Here, this should help refresh your memory." She said with a hint of roughness to her voice passing the radio to him. Sam looked a little puzzled as he received the radio from his mother he looked at it before looking back up at his mother but she was gone. "Tails" he said quietly almost ashamed.

Sam walked into the kitchen clutching the radio in his hands to find his mother sat at the kitchen table miserable and almost defeated in a sense she was leaning on one arm breathing softly as her eyes stared at the table but yet they were not seeing. "Sam , I can't believe you forgot since he's been with this family since the start when your father and I met" Ria commented to him shaking her head in disappointment not even looking at him.

"Well...technically he's not blood related is he" Sam said rubbing the back of his head not fully understanding what his mother was implying. Ria looked at Sam horrified "how could you say that Sam , he was there when you were born! And he was there before you were even born" she snapped .

"Mum , he's not an Icecap fox is he. So it wouldn't matter if he was there and he was in the other room with dad" Sam tried to explain while still holding the radio. Ria stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of Sam , she glared at him first with her hands on her hips but Sam just stared back at her.

Then without warning Ria backhanded him across the side of the face "I don't want to hear that , especially from your mouth" Ria snarled "Now your going to go to Tails and get that radio fixed and don't ask how it broke." she warned in a low threatening tone. Sam holding his cheek in shock straightened his body and backed away from his mother nodding slowly so as to not upset her more then he already had. He then turned around and left quickly going as fast as he could without running Sam dared not look back because he felt like he had dug himself a pit and it looked as though he was not getting out of it any time soon.

Sam left through the front door of the barrow closing it behind him which his father had built from scratch before he was even born which was a long time ago now Sam used to ask Tails a lot about his parents but Tails would only mention the good memories. Sam during his younger years tried often to get more information out of Tails but he wouldn't get anything Tails would just say " Sam it's not my place to say anything besides I'm sure your parents will tell you one day."

Sam just shook his head the three long hair's swishing side to side with the motion of his head and continued to walk down the hill towards Tail's house/workshop in a non hurried pace.

Sam's home wasn't very far from Tails workshop/house inside Tails had a bedroom , kitchen , bathroom with a living room and even a spare room added to it for visitors although most of the time his visitors consisted of his best buddy Sonic who often wanted a place to crash if he was passing through or Amy Rose who was looking for Sonic complaining often to Tails how Sonic keeps post phoning their inevitable date.

As Sam came to Tails front door he put the radio under one arm and with one hand he was about to knock till a voice came from behind him startling Sam " Hey Sam long time no see?" greeted a cheery laid back voice. Sam turned around to find a blue hedgehog with peach arms and belly emerald green eyes looking at him with a warming smile on a peach muzzle. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Have you forgotten your god father already?" questioned the blue hedgehog with a tilt of his head bemused.

"No...I'm just surprised to see you Sonic" answered Sam rolling his eyes at him his ears twitching slightly to a far off sound.

"Yeah I have that effect on people" Sonic chuckled as Sam just stared at him." Beside I'm not here to see you. Is your mum home?" Sonic asked.

"Why yes Sonic she is but I think you got the wrong house would you like a navigation device to find it" Sam answered with a sarcastic tone huffing in exaggeration.

"Yo chill Sam I'm only asking. What side of the bed did you crawl off of this morning" Sonic replied putting his hands up in surrender Sam just shakes his head.

"Sonic do you know where Tails is?" Sam asked "I was just about to knock but now that your here I can just ask you and before you even comment I'm not being lazy it's just easier"

"Did you try his hanger?" replied Sonic with a smile. "Ugh.." Sam answered putting the palm of his hand to his face in a classic face palm.

"Well there you go but I got go. See ya! Sam , oh tell Tails I said hi." said Sonic and with that he ran off and up the hill towards Sam's home leaving Sam coughing in his dust cloud.

Sam sighed glaring through the dust cloud unimpressed before following Sonic's advice and went to Tails hanger with his mothers radio in hand only to stop hear someone panicking and in pain inside the hanger " eeeek , ow , ow , ow , ow." the light voice yelped. Sam rushed through the big door to witness a golden-yellow spring fox with two tails and blue eyes that were as light as the sky with three long hairs this fox was otherwise known as Tails who was patting his tails with his hands with a rather annoyed look on his face the tails having a bit of a black mark showing that he was burn slightly. "Tails are you all right?" Sam asked running up to him. "I'm fine...just got too close , to the thrusters on the X-tornado again." smiled Tails pointing at the back of the aircraft he was trying to improve.

"I think I over did it on the power usage." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. " ah , your mum broke it again" Tails said pointing to the radio under Sam's arm. "Uh , yeah." Sam laughed totally forgetting he had it and gave it to Tails who put the radio down on nearby workbench then started to investigate what was wrong with it.

"So...did you tell her?" Tails said as he picked up one of his screwdrivers from a toolbox at the back of the bench that seemed to be very old and dusty as though it hasn't been used in years.

"...Tell my mum what?!" Sam replied Tails just looked at Sam with an annoyed look as if to say 'did you really just ask that?'.

"Oh...that , I'll tell her when you fix..." before Sam could finish his sentence Tails turned around and flicked the radio on when he did music played through Tails tails flicked casually with a knowing smile.

"Well..." Tails said with an eyebrow raised waiting for Sam to finish his sentence but Sam smiled nervously back at him his ears lowering slightly out of embarrassment.

"Oh...wow Tails...quick as ever" Sam stammered out quickly rudely taking the radio from Tails hands who looked a bit shock at the sudden movement from Sam who was making his way for the hanger doors in a rather rapid pace.

"Sam..." Tails rumbled quietly in a tone that let's you know your in trouble Tails crossed his arms the tone of voice made Sam stop abruptly. ("Blast") Sam thought as his tail stiffened from it's left sided swish. He turned back around to see Tails staring at him as though he knew he was trying to avoid the conversation not willing to annoy Tails further Sam slowly made his way towards Tails until he came to a stop in front of him his ears were low and his shoulder were slumped he looked as though he were waiting for a scolding.

"Let me guess you..." before Tails could finish Sam blurted out "I didn't tell her or ask her" Sam said lowering his head to sit on his chest and his tail dropped to the ground.

"Can I finish what I was about to say?" Tails asked as his foot began to tap something like Sonic would do if he were inpatient.

Sam sighed sadly but just nodded like a naughty child "Well..as you rudely finished my sentence all I'm going to ask is...Why?" Tails stated Sam gulped out of fear or nervousness he didn't know "because you don't know how she'll react..yes" Tails answered for him before Sam could put a word in to defend himself. "Sam...If you don't tell her now it will become a lot more harder in the future when you do leave" Tails said putting a hand on his shoulder much like a father would "after all how much do you want this?".

Meanwhile back at Sam's barrow Ria was cooking up Sam's and hers dinner. Although they were foxes they didn't eat meat besides Ria herself though rarely and Sam just ate what his father ate although she never quite understood how her late mate parents coped when they found out that there son was a vegetarian. Ria couldn't help but chuckle to herself till she stop suddenly as her ears picked up the sound of someone running really fast at first she thought it was Sam but then Ria relaxed as Sam couldn't possibly run at the speed this guy can as she heard the front door slammed open and slam closed again with a deafening bang causing Ria to sigh and cringe a little from the sound.

"YO! Ria you home?" shouted a cheery voice.

"I'm in the kitchen Sonic!" she replied with a smile as the blue blur ran into the kitchen.

"I thought I smelt something cooking" answered Sonic sniffing the air rubbing his stomach.

" Is a certain blue hedgehog hungry?" Ria joked with a smirk on her face although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well I would say no , but if your offering..." Sonic said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me who said I was offering to cook for you?" responded Ria with a huff sending Sonic a not amused look.

"OK..OK I'll do it myself." sighed Sonic shrugging off the glare as though it were nothing but there was a glint in his eye that spelled trouble.

Ria got nervous suddenly because the last time he tried to cook , her mate almost had to rebuild the kitchen luckily that didn't happen but it was close. Ria watched tensely as Sonic made his way towards the cooker she started to sweat slightly as his hand reached for the switch her heart started to pound quicker as it got closer and closer , her eyes widened when suddenly Sonic span to face her and smiled at her "kidding"he said.

Ria wiped the top of her brow then sat at the kitchen table blowing a sigh of relief. "You didn't really think I would do something after last time, do ya" chuckled sonic.

"Well , if you did do what you did last time. I would have to kill you" Ria responded evilly with a smirk and a rather mad look on her face.

"Wait...WHAT!" Sonic yelped.

"Kidding..." Ria said getting her own back with a grin.

"Hey that's not funny" huffed Sonic crossing his arms and turning away from Ria with a pout on his tan muzzle.

"Oh come on , Sonic , I was messing with you" Ria said trying to cheer up the pouting hedgehog but Sonic had other ideas.

"Oh well I suppose these chilli dogs I made have gone to waste" Ria sighed pretending to sound disappointed as she went over to the oven and opened the oven door pulling out a plate full of chilli dogs.

"Yeah , yeah you made your point" Sonic muttered to her sounding like he didn't believe her.

Ria just smiled with a mischief glint in her eye while holding the plate in her hands the steam rising off the chilli dogs showed that they were made not long ago "Oh well I'll have to throw them in the trash , are you sure you don't want any their your favourite with triple chilli toppings?" Ria taunted at him.

Sonic with his back to her was beginning to make weird sounds "Hmm...triple chilli...toppings" drooled Sonic as if he could smell them. It was like they were talking to him asking him to eat them and that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.

As Sonic turned back around he saw a giant chilli dog talking to him. It kept saying his name over and over.

"Sonic...Sonic...SONIC!" someone shouted snapping Sonic out of his dream Sonic noticed that Ria was looking at him confusingly.

"Sonic , are you all right?" Ria asked him concerned only to get a blast of wind in her face causing an ear to twitch from Ria. When she opened her eyes blinking a few times the plate that was once in her hands was gone. Ria turned around to see Sonic leaning on the counter scuffing the chilli dogs down one by one plus making a mess at the same time. Sonic was over his twenty and she thought at his age he would have grown up at least a little. Ria sighed and sat down again ' apparently not ' she thought.

After Sonic finished he sat down next to Ria rubbing his stomach up and down with a satisfied look on his face. "Wow...that was good...thanks I needed that" hummed Sonic as he licked his chops trying to get anything that was chilli into his mouth even if it was scraps at least he didn't lick the plate like the first time Ria made them.

"That's OK I'm glad you enjoyed them" Ria sighed leaning on one elbow with a rather distant look in her eyes she was once again looking at the photograph with her deceased mate in it although she was aware of it this time.

"What's up Ria?" questioned Sonic looking at her.

"Well...I miss him, I know it's been what 10 years but I thought at least I'd get over it by now I still have those nightmares when its raining outside especially during a storm" Ria commented sadly shivering as she looked over at Sonic for answers.

Sonic watched as she said this he noticed that her eyes shimmered with unshielded tears and her ears went down against her head almost flat her tail was still and drooping her shoulders were slumped as though she was in a hard battle and she had lost.

"...Well did you love him that much" Sonic replied out loud.

"Of course I did what kind of answer is that" Ria snapped her eyes focused on him with rage as she tensed Sonic even saw her fists clench now he knew he was treading on thin ice here.

"Have you loved someone so much that you felt like you could live with them forever , NEVER ENDING" Sonic etherised that last bit while he just looked at her with a knowing look.

"I...I'm...sorry Sonic I...I didn't mean to snap at you I just wish he hadn't died" Ria choked out as tears finally spilled over her cheeks "and Sam...every time I see him , he looks just like him...staring back at me" Ria crooked trying to explain while trying to keep control of herself as she folded her arms on the table as she began to cry causing Sonic to get up and hug her trying to give reassurance.

"Sssshhhh , you make it sound like you killed him" Sonic said trying to calm her down by rubbing her arms.

"Sonic,...you don't understand" Ria sobbed as she buried her head into Sonic's chest trying to muffle her cry of pain soaking Sonic's chest slightly although he didn't seem to mind at the moment.

"What don't I understand?" asked Sonic not liking sound of what Ria said one little bit it put him on edge slightly.

"I killed him..." Ria at first whispered "...me...I killed Kit" she cried out at last.

"...Wait , what do you mean by you killed him?" Sonic replied as he looked at her rather confused by this confession.

"Oh come on didn't you hear me , I...killed him" Ria repeated the last three words almost a whisper as she looked at Sonic with red eyes from her tears although to Sonic it looked as though the pain of Kit's death was just pushed back 'she still hasn't grieved for him' realised Sonic.

"But you said section 99 killed him" Sonic had to ask although he wasn't expecting the answer.

"...Using me..." whispered Ria this time Sonic did have to lean down slightly to hear what she said he swore he detected a bit of shame in her voice.

"Look tell me what happened" said Sonic looking straight into her eyes basicly telling her that she couldn't back out of this one.

So Ria explained to Sonic what happened 10 years ago although she was rather tense as told the story with almost little to no emotion in her voice her eyes were like stone so cold and unfeeling as she retold the event "and that's what happened. I thought Tails would have told you after all you two are really close friends almost brothers" Ria said raising an eyebrow as she moved her hair away from her eye some emotion was back in her eyes but they were still rather cold in a way that Sonic couldn't quite comprehend.

"Tails didn't say a thing about it , now I know why" Sonic muttered quietly to her.

"Dose Sam know?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No...and you must not tell him , it would break his heart and worse he would never forgive me for lying to him all these years" Ria pleaded to Sonic looking at him her eyes begging.

"You mean there's more you haven't told how deep does this go?" Sonic asked with a brow raised not realising that this could be more serious than he thought.

Before Ria could respond to Sonic's question the front door opened with a bang "Mum , Tails fixed your radio" Sam called to her. Sonic and Ria just looked at each other with a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'. Before they focused their attention on the young fox known as Sam in the living room.


End file.
